Single Parents (U.S TV Series)
''Single Parents ''is a FOX american-comedy series that premiere on the network on June 25, 2015, and aired its hour-pilot on October 3, 2014. The series follows two single parents each with there own problems and raising 3-kids alone, but when they ready for the dating world things take a unexpected turn for the better. On May 7, 2014, FOX ordered a hour-long pilot, with Ben Bocquelet as the leading role. On August 11, 2014, FOX confirmed the pilot would air on October 3, 2014, and picked up the series for a 9-episode first season. On August 28, 2015, Following the success of the first season and being the most watched Television series in ten years, FOX renewed the series for a sixteen-episode second season. On August 10, 2016, FOX renewed the series for a thirteen-episode third season that premiered on May 11, 2017, and wrapped on December 5, 2017, with 38 episodes aired. Season 4 is scheduled to consist of 2-11 part breaks, with the season scheduled to premiere September 7, 2018 - November 16, 2018, with 8 episodes airing in that time span. On January 20, 2019, Netflix announced the series was picked up for a final season of 13 episodes, comprising of the unaired fourth season's episodes, the season will premiere on June 21, 2019, but Netflix opted out, and the episodes will remanin unaird. On June 14, 2019, ABC announced the series would be picked up for a fifth and sixth season, with 22 episodes each, with the fifth season premiering July 30, 2019. This is the second time the series was resurrected. Production & Characters These Production Codes Are List Of Cycles *PAXXXX - 9-Episode Production, (Season 1) *YAVXXX - 16-Episode Production (Season 2) - (Season 3) *HACXXXX - 13-Episode Production (Season 3) - (Season 4) *LADVSXXX - 30-Episode Production (Season 4) - (Season 5) - IN-PRODUCTION Cancellation & Cult Sucess Revival On December 20, 2017, FOX announced the series wasn't doing good rating wise and financially and confirmed the series will go on a 4-month hatuis. On March 2018, FOX released the Spring and Summer Schedule and ''Single Parents ''was absent from its slot, and replaced. On April 13, 2018, FOX announced the series was cancelled after 3 seasons due to doing poorly in its fall schedule, and constantly moving from its slot. On June 16, 2018, Due to strong success from fans and a Twitter page ''Save Single Parents, ''FOX announced a 2018 revival of the series and ordered a 22-episode fourth season, to air in Late 2018. 4 unaired episodes from the third production cycle were carried over to the unaired fourth season. On July 21, 2018, At Comic-Con, the cast panel revealed Season 4 details including plots, release dates, and a Season 4 trailer. Season 4 is set to premiere on Friday, September 7, 2018 at 8:30pm. Season 4 began production on May 20, 2018. On August 21, 2018, Ben Bocquelet confirmed the 30-episode fourth season, production wrapped, after episodes were filming back to back in August. On September 14, 2018, Production officialy wrapped on episode #430. On December 14, 2018, FOX confirmed the series will return for a winter premiere on January 10, 2019. On December 15, 2018, FOX announced Season 4 will consist of 17 episodes. On January 1, 2019, FOX announced the series will end with 4 seasons, and and additional episode of the series was picked up and the series will end with 56 episodes on February 4, 2019. On January 4, 2019, In a interview with TVLine, Ben Bocuqluet stated that there is more than a dozen episodes from Season 4 left unaired, and Ben said that he planned to air those episodes in the fifth season if they had got one, he said he's very uncertain that FOX will squeeze those episodes due to Ben saying "Season 4 will wrap things up. He has mentioned that those episodes could air in syndication if FOX complies with the schedule. He says these episode may never be aired and he says "that's okay." Those episodes will air apart of the fifth season. The unaired episodes will be release on DVD in 2020. Plot The series follows two single parents each with there own problems and raising 3-kids alone, but when they ready for the dating world things take a unexpected turn for the better. Episodes Season 1 (2015) Season 2 (2016) Season 3 (2017) *4 episodes from the second production cycle (YAVXXX) were aired this season, YAV015, YAV016, YAV017, and YAV018. Season 4 (2018-19) *4 episodes from the third production cycle - (HACXXXX) were aired this season. This season's majority episodes will consist of the fourth production cycle - (LADVSXXX). Season 5 (2019-)